


the diner owner's daughter

by Layni1771



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Han Jisung | Han, Coffee, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Mornings, Romance, lowkey projecting my love for jisung's eyes, they're beautiful, very short very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: Simply a morning spent on concrete apartment steps.





	the diner owner's daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in ten minutes so sorry in advance for any mistakes!

"Do you think we could touch the stars?" Jisung asks, and Hyunjin tilts his head down to look at him. The younger is tucked in his arms, curled up and comfortable as they observe the cars passing by. The concrete of the apartment steps is cold in the early morning, but Hyunjin doesn't mind feeling it through his jeans and his boyfriend is enough to keep him from shivering. Jisung's blond hair is still messy from sleep, and he tries to smooth it out for a moment as he ponders the question. Abandoned mugs of coffee rest by their feet, their steam being blown away in the cool breeze. Even in their positions, he knows Jisung's eyes are sweeping across the street, taking in every detail that he can and cataloguing them for later. He's sure that he's going to find elements of this street, the cars that drive along, the people and animals that go by in some song or sketch that Jisung will shyly present to him later. Another gift in a long line of beautiful creative works.

That's what Jisung does, his precious artist.

Hyunjin kisses the edge of Jisung's hair, just above his ear and lingers there. He's pretty sure he hasn't seen Jisung shower in two days, so he smells of the ink that stains his fingertips but he doesn't mind. It's damp, earthy and metallic and it's pleasant to him.

"I think we already are," He replies, sniffling when his nose begins to run from the cold. At the sound of it, his boyfriend snuggles back further and turns his head to look at him. Hyunjin is deeply in love with Jisung's eyes. He doesn't think he's ever seen such beautiful things in his life. Both his top and lower lids are rounded to create a gorgeous shape, but the bottom one is doubled in a way, even without makeup and when paired with the roundness of his dark irises they are simply stunning. They always shine with creativity, including the times when sleep is making his lids heavy enough to droop and swell. Even now he is looking at Hyunjin with an artist's appraisal, and curiosity. Hyunjin smiles and rests a hand on Jisung's forehead, "After all, you're right here in my lap."

"And your arms are around me," Jisung nods his confirmation, "You'd be the brightest star if we were back in the sky."

"As if. You exist, Sung," The words make the younger's smile show, pleased and tinted pink. Another car moves loudly on by in the grey morning. A jogger and her dog cross the street. The door of the diner across from the apartment building opens and the owner's daughter pokes her head out to watch as their _open_ sign begins to glow.

Hyunjin and Jisung stay where they are and breathe, allowing the world to go on around them as the scents of ink and coffee laze about.


End file.
